Talk:Full House Wiki
Let's improve the wiki! I've done as far as 5 episodes of season 1 and i need help in doing the rest 20 or so. i think we need to provide the data for like each episode of each season for this wiki to come back to life. What's more is that i think that the home page isn't really THAT appealing. I want it to look attractive and everything. Please help :) Natalie 04:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : y r there so many Michelle Rides Again, Part2s? Tekkenfan95 16:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Guys ive been noticing some recent activity on the Wiki. None of it good. It seems like there's a large group of people completely set on destroying the Full House Wiki. Normally what we do is simply carry on and fix the changes like we have for years now. This time though is seems like the entire Wiki has been edited and every time we change something back it gets vandalized right away. So ive been thinking and please hear me out. I think its time we shut down the Wiki. I know it sounds crazy and believe me Im not saying we should give up on our Full House dreams. I'm just saying that maybe this isn’t a battle we cant win. Over the years Ive had some of the best times of my life on this Wiki and you guys have grown to be like a family to me. (DegrassiGirl07 ;D ) Ill never forget the good times we all shared, the laughter, and the simple joy of standing up for something we believe. Guy’s you know me, im not someone to advocate giving in when times get tough but I think this is just a battle we cant win. Ill always love you guys and Ill never forget how we have stayed together over the years. I'm sure I have a special place in all of your hearts just like you do in mine. ~James There is no NEED to shut this place down. All it needs a few fixes here and there. There is no need of such a drastic change. Everyone can help, after everything is fixed, then lock the pages, I am willing to help in all I can, (including the home page). Kiara_M249 Asante sana 15:33, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Home Layout, Background, and Logo Hey there! I am one of the users from Lion King Wikia, Lion King Theory, Lion King Fanon, and Lion King 4 Ideas! I noticed that there is no background, as well as logo on this wikia. If you unlocked the home page, I could help on making the wiki looking pretty, and I could find a nice background. I also could add more episodes, like: The Last Dance (which I watched last night), and characater Great Grampa Papoui Cazopolis (I think that is how you write it). Logo: I could make a logo (which I am very good at) with the title and a nice font and background. Background: Also, I know where you can find nice Full House backgrounds for the pages, to make this site a 'tad more interesting! Home Layout: I am also good at layouts, I could make a nice layout for the home. If you would like me to help on these changes, just ask me! Thank you. Kiara_M249 Asante sana 15:31, May 14, 2013 (UTC)